dungeonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Monsters
These deal more damage than the other monsters. You can select 2 of these per game. See also Monsters and Bosses Rabbit Breeder A dangerous explosive bunny caster. His basic attack fires a single projectile that deals both moderate damage as well as knockback, making him difficult to close in on and can sometimes interrupt a revival. Bunny swarm: His summoning ability creates a small pack of mini rabbits, they are easily destroyed and can be wiped by a single good AoE, but if left alone they will hop towards the nearest player ad explode on mass, hurting or killing a player outright. Teleport: With a flick of his wrist and a wave of his hands POOF! Bunny is gone and reappears somewhere else nearby. This ability is longer ranged then the DM's blink but has a longer cooldown. Making killing the bunny hard and killing a possessed one even harder. Phoenix Is a small bird which shoots a double lined laser from its eyes as its basic attack which starts at its feet and stretches a good distance in a straight line in forward, causing moderate damage and knockback. This ability can be easily dodged but otherwise the knockback and damage can be very dangerous. Upsize: The Phoenix's second ability causes it to dramatically increase in size and replaces both it's regular attack and movement with a leaping body slam. It will hurl itself a medium distance around the area and deal damage and knockback to anyone it lands on, and given it's rather large size this can be a formidable area. Otherwise this form just makes the Pheonix really easy to kite and kill given its lack of mobility (DMs can still use possessed blink for a short jump however) Ninja Ratman Ninja Ratmen have two attacks; the first being that they throw a shuriken that splits into a tri- shot and the second creates a poison cloud which deal damage for the duration of time that a hero stands in it. Upon death, the Ninja Ratman produces a small area of smoke. Giant Spider A durable and shockingly mobile spider, this creature is large enough to stick out in crowds and devious enough to get players killed. The basic attack is a very short but harmful melee attack with a claw/talon/leg, that can chew through an immobile foe very fast. Web: Shoots out a short line of sticky webbing, the first player caught in the line becomes entangled, unable to act and wrapped in a cocoon of web. For various reasons it is terrible to get caught in this and DMs controlling the spider would do well to aim carefully as the cooldown is a bit on the lengthy side. Leap: Long cooldown, long ranged super leap, can easily cross over entire fights and makes both getting into and out of combat very easy. "Is it a bird?! Is it a plane?! It's ON MY FACE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Stalkers A small group of Stalkers that are innately invisible at all times save on the attack. Their basic attack causes them to become visible then slash through an area in a line, moving to the end of the slash and then going invisible once more. Usually a player is located between the start and end of the attack and this makes them very difficult to pin down and kill, even if they themselves are not terribly durable.